


rouge come home

by infinitywarbrokeme



Series: post Civil War [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Parent Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Tony are getting there, Thor and bruce are in space, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywarbrokeme/pseuds/infinitywarbrokeme





	rouge come home

Today was bad enough for Tony Stark when he had to go into a meeting regarding the accords. The meeting was about pardoning the rouge team in case something big comes along. The meeting sucked but Ross was worse than Tony could physically say. However, one good thing came out of that meeting, the court allowed the rouge team to be pardoned from all charges.

All he wanted to do was relax with a bottle of vodka without any distractions from the world because that was the thing that Tony needed. But not before he made a call to Steve Rogers.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring,_

"Tony?"

"Yeah." Tony responded with a deep breath.

"Is everything alright? What's-"

"I'm fine, stop worrying."

"You know I can't do that." Steve took a deep breath from the other side.

"I just wanted to tell you that the court has allowed you and your team to be pardoned."

"Which means?"

"All charges have been dropped, and you can enter into the states without being arrested."

"Even Bucky?"

"Most likely. I have to get the papers though, but I don't see why he wouldn't be."

"What you're telling me is we're free to come home? And Bucky is, too?"

"They won't do shit to him because it goes against the accords. If they do, the accords get shut down. They have me on a watch list because I have the ability to put Ross in prison for the things that he did. Trust me, they won't do a damn thing."

"It only feel like home when you're around, you know?'

Tony didn't respond for a whole minute. "I know, but I'm not part of the team."

"We need you."

"No one needs Tony Stark, they just need Iron Man."

"I like Tony Stark better."

"Oh."

"I'll be home soon."

"I know."

Steve's sigh was heard from the other line. "I have to pack now, but you'll be there when I get there?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Alright. We'll talk later."

The phone disconnected and Tony sighed. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., send a text to Peter."

"What do you want to tell him?" Her voice echoed through the room. 

"Ask him to come over and if May says it's okay, bring a few days worth of clothes."

"Done."

"Thanks, baby girl."


End file.
